My Four Leaf Clover
by Hoahphgfan
Summary: Clove's life was perfect untill her parents decided to send her to a training school. Will she be lonely for two whole years in this new school? Or will she meet someone that could help her out of her jam?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Clato fanfic and I just want to try my best so I hope this turns out good! :D  
****  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, or cato, or clove sadly :( Just the plot.**

_Clove's POV  
_  
There I was the perfect life my dad has just gotten back from his mission in the military my mom has just gotten better from her illness everything was looking great.

"Clove! Can you come here please?" he called from downstairs

"Coming dad." I said stumbling down the wood stairs

As soon as I walked down I could tell that something was wrong mom was there. Along with Braden and Katerina sitting at the dinner table. **(Braden and Katerina are her brother and sister)**

"Clove we need to talk." My mom said with a sing song tone.

"Your mother and I have decided we are going to send you to a training school, for two years." My dad said with a sigh.

"Oh you decided, I don't even get a say in this!" I screamed at my parents.

"We are dropping you off tomorrow, so start packing."

I ran upstairs in tears. How could they even thinking of sending me to training school? Are they trying to get rid of me? Most likely I mean I am they're least favorite child! But would they really send me to a school to learn how to kill I mean i'm only ten. I go upstairs and grab my black and blue striped suit case from the attic, and slam it on my bed.

"Stupid mom, stupid dad, sending me to training school." I muttered under my breath practically throwing t-shirts and shorts into my suitcase not caring which ones they are. Then I put in pictures of my family and my best friend Leena and I. I was examining the picture of us when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" I said sounding happy and whipping away my tears from earlier.

I turn and see that Leena is standing in the doorway of my room.

"I rushed right over when I heard the news you can't leave me here for two whole years all by myself." she said chocking through sobs crying into my shoulder.

"Hey do you want to sleepover tonight I could really use my best friend tomorrow."

"Yeah sure anything let me just call my mom and tell her I"m sleeping over" Leena left the room to go call her mom and I just sat on my bed processing that starting tomorow i'm not going to be able to see Leena everyday. She came back into the room with a smile from ear to ear.

"My mom said yes! I can sleep over!" Leena said with a cheerfull grin.

"Cool" I said with a smile

I crawled into my sleeping bag and Leena crawled into hers good thing we had an extra. I started to feel my eye lids getting heavy and my heart slowing down to sleeping level and I fell into a deep dark sleep.

Oh how I wish tomorrow will never occur.

**So there you have it the first chapter to my four leaf clover I hope you enjoyed**


	2. I have awfull luck!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or Cato, or Clove sadly :(**

_Clove's POV_

I woke up with a jerk. I turn to my side and see Leena fast asleep her head right next my suitcase. Oh yeah my suitcase, I'm leaving to a training school. I look at my alarm clock, 9:00 a.m. I am supposed to be there at 10:00, I slowly drag myself out of bed and bend down towards Leena and start shaking her she wakes up looking groggy.

"Uhhhh its 9:00 a.m. why would you do this to me?" Leena asks me annoyed.

"Today's the day! I said sarcastically standing back up and walking to my closet finding my favorite yellow blouse with the purple polka-dots, jeans and yellow flats.

"I should probably go find my parents ." I said and left the room.

I walk downstairs and find mom and dad. The look on their faces tell me that they are excited to drop me off in the middle of a training school.

"So are you excited for today?" my dad asked excitedly.

"No!" I said aggressively

"Well we should get going." Leena said coming into the room with my suitcase.

"Fine, come on."

We walked out of the house and got into our black minivan. I climbed into the back seat with Leena and off we rode. The entire ride I stared out the window not moving a muscle. Watching stores and houses as dad drives into a parking lot and stops right in front of the door I grab my suitcase, hug Leena for the last time for two whole years.

"Bye honey we'll miss you"

"Sure you will" I said under my breath then I walk into the building not taking another look back.

"Wow!" the whole room was filled with kids my age, and weapons surrounding all the walls. I started to walk towards the front desk when a woman came up behind me .

"You must be Clove the new recruit, I'm Bryn" the lady said extending her hand, I took it.

"So which of these weapons are you best at?" she asked with a grin playing on her lips.

"Umm I don't know I have never used a weapon before." I said

"Well you just look around for a bit and I'll be right back with your key to your dorm."

I walked over to the different stations and looked around when I saw a boy maybe my age, with blond hair using a sword and was pretty good at it if I must say so my self. I'm looking around trying to find a weapon that I could even handle holding with out pulling a muscle when I see a full set of daggers I smile to myself and make my way over to them.

I look at them closely. Sliding my finger across the blades, examining the handle. "Bet you ten bucks you can't hit the bulls-eye!" I turn around and find the boy that was using the sword with a smirk plastered on his lips. "okay you wanna make a bet" The boy smirk is spreading completely across his face. "You know I do" he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth I grabed a knife and flug it across the room into the dummy just like I was hopping a bullseye dead center. The boys smirk turned in pure shock as his jaw dropped but only for a moment before it turned back into a smirk.

"Oh beginners luck" the boy scoffed

"Oh yeah?" I asked I grabed another knife and threw it once again dead center then another then another. Now the boy just looked at me and then his pocket he reached in and grabed his wallet and grabbed a ten dollar bill and handed it to me. I took it with pleasure rolling it up into my hand, the rough edgess pushing against my skin.

"Cato" the boy said extending a hand.

I took it and began to shake it

"I'm Clove."


	3. Can't you stalk someone else?

**So here is chapter three I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Cato or Clove or the hunger games in general. :(**

Clove's POV

"You have such beginners luck" Cato smirked.

"Yeah right, I have awful luck I am probably the most unlucky person you will ever meet!" I scoffed

"Yeah okay" Cato said sarcastically

Brin came back a small bronze object shinning through her tightly gripped fist. It must be my key.

"Here is you key Miss Penskey" Brin hands me my brand new shiny key.

"Thank you, well I should probably go unpack" I say putting on a fake smile

"Make you sure get along with you roommate!" Brin furrowed her eyebrows

"Of course!" I say sarcastically

I wave Brin goodbye, and give Cato a nod and grab the handle to my suitcase and start dragging it. I walk up to the front desk and there is a curled haired woman standing there.

"Hello" I say shyly

"Hi, what can I do for you young lady"

Man, the people here are so polite which is odd considering that this is a school where children learn to fight each other.

"Um I was wondering what floor room fifty-six was on?"

"Fifty six? Oh, it's on floor two!" the woman said brightly.

"Alright thank you."

I grab my suitcase's handle again, and find my way to the nearest elevator press the button, and go up a floor and when the door opens guess who is standing there?

"What the heck Cato? Are you following me?"

"I might be" He replies simply

"Well if you excuse me I need to go unpack."

I start to walk away when I notice him following me, oh that's just great!

"Can't you stalk someone else?" I ask not bothering to turn around.

"I Could. But I don't want to."

I turn on my heels and find him once again smirking.

"What do you want?" I ask clearly annoyed

"Nothing." He says his smirk growing wider

Okay these two years. They're gonna be a long two years I turn back around.

"Then leave me alone" I say firmly

"Okay see you tomorrow"

I turn around and to find that he's gone.

"Creepy."


	4. I am not in denial!

**For all the people reviewing any my stories I just wanted to tell you something YOU ROCK PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or Clove or Cato sadly. :(**

Clove's POV

I don't understand what happened one second he was there and now he's gone.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?"

Who would even think a thing like that? I spin around as quick again and met by a girl about my age, she has dark brown hair and bright green eyes

"What? Uh no! Wait, who are you?"

"Well if your name is Clove Penskey then I'm your roommate." the girl smiles

"Uh yeah I'm Clove, and your name is?"

"Raven" she replies

"Well nice to meet you Raven." I say extending my hand she took it.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" she asks me politely

I shake my head "Oh, no you don't have to do that."

"No, it's fine you just need to get unpacked and soon."

"Okay then." I give in.

"So who was that boy?"

"Huh? Oh him, uh just a boy I met earlier." I sigh

"That didn't seem like just a boy."

"Well he is!" I yell

"Okay whatever you say but I think that you're in denial" Raven half giggles

"I'm not! I'm gonna go grab a granola bar. I'll be back"

"Okay, whatever, but you're still in denial!"

I roll my eyes once more before I leave the room. Yeah right, me and sir stalkingsmirksalot? Never! I finally find the kitchen and grab a granola bar. When I'm knocked over by some stupid kid!

"Oh I'm sorry, ha, look who it is!"

I look up and sure enough there he is the stupid, arrogant, boy with his idiotic smirk plastered on his face.

"Come on." Cato says reaching for my hand, I jerk it away

"No! I'm staying here!" I say firmly crossing my arms.

"So, you're just going to sit there for the rest of the day?" He says his smirk returning. Stupid smirk!

"Yes, I am." I stubbornly say

"Come on!"

And before I know it he pulls me up by hand, and jerks me to a standing position, he grips my arm tightly. "Better?" he asks

"Let go of me!"

He obeys and lets go of my arm. Finally! I go back to the granola bars and grab another for Raven and start to walk back when I hear the pitter patter of someones footsteps I know it's him I don't even have to turn around.

"Can't you stay away from me for one day?"

"Yep" I hear the replie in a whisper.

"Good! Starting now!"


	5. Busted!

**So here is chapter 5 for my four leaf clover! (And just to say through out the story if Something is bolded and in parentheses it is me talking just so you know!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or Cato or Clove just the plot and maybe a tree or two :P**

Clove's POV:

After my little counterpart with Cato I hurriedly walk/run to my dorm room. Luckily Raven was in the bathroom down the hall so I grabbed my touchpod, (**It****'s kind of like our Ipods but in the future!)** and my favorite blue sweatshirt and white running shoes. I put my jet black hair into a high ponytail I run out the door of Raven and I's **(is that correct grammar?)** dorm room.

I run down the hall and to the track. I run five and a half laps **(And just to tell you they're track is like a football field!)** pushing my hardest to not slow down but I was at a point where I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to take a break and take a drink of water but as soon as I did I started up again. Pushing out all of my anger. Letting it all flow out of me, like blood does from a wound. After I finish my final lap, I jog to the traing center.

Once I get inside the building, I immediately go over to the knife station. I grab a small dagger with a nice bronze blade. I have never seen a knife like this before, it's a beauty. I grab it by the point of the blade and throw it at one of the dummies. Dead center of course! I see someone over at the sword station and I walk over, (Not enough for them to see me) quietly and I see blond hair. Cato. My instinct is to leave and not let him know I'm here but I know that if I use the door he will know that somebody has been in here. But I do what my instinct tells me to and start to walk to the door.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?" He asks

Uhh what a twit! I already know that he has a smirk plastered on his face. Can't he show any emotion besides arrogance? Probably not, it's not like he's ever done it before. I run over to the knife station grab the bronze bladed knife and aim for his head, but he barely jumps out of the way and it hits the wall beside his big FAT head!

"You trying to kill me?"

"Who me? Oh of course not! I say innocently with a fake giggle.

He grabs the bronze bladed knife from the wall. He starts to walk my way, but then stops. He points to the wall behind me, his face shown with pure horror. I turn around, and there stands Brin, the training teacher. Brin has one specific rule. Absolutely NO fighting with the other students of the academy.

Crap!

**I am so sorry guys I just wanted to get a chapter out sorry if it sucks and its so short but I hope you review it means the world to me!**


	6. Four hours? Uhh come on!

**So I just wanted to say that your reviews mean SOOOO much to me but I wouldn't mind anymore though... anyway... here is the 6th chapter of "My four-leaf clover"**

* * *

Clove's POV:

"What do you think you're doing?" Brin asks clearly disappointed that her two best students hate each others guts!

"Uhh, um Brin you see I wa-"

"Just training. She was throwing one and I got in her way, it's my fault." Cato cuts me off

What is this kid doing? Why is he sticking up for me? I'm a little creeped out but at the same time I thankful that he took the blame for me. But I couldn't let him do that could I?

"No! He's lying I got mad and I, I, I- It was my fault!"

Brin stood there looking at Cato, then me, then Cato, then me. Then she finally spoke up.

"Well since I don't know which one of you to belive. Both of you have detention, be here at four after training tomorrow." And with that said Brin walked off leaving me in pure horror. Detention is for four hours!

"Great four hours to spend with my best friend!" I say sarcastically

"Hey I don't want this either! But there is nothing we can do!"

"Whatever."

* * *

The next day 3:30 P.M.

Okay do whatever you can, because in thirty minutes you life will come crashing down. Well I'm mistaken in twenty minutes, ten, five, now I'm walking to the detention room when someone calls me from behind it's Raven.

"Clove! Where are you going?" She asks

"Detention."

"What are you going there for?"

"I threw a stupid knife at Cato in front of Brin. Now I should probably go I'm gonna be late." I say rushing to the detention room.

"Your late." Brin said scowling at me

"Sorry" I muttered

"Okay children good luck you're gonna need it." Brin left slamming and LOCKING the door behind her.

I sat at one of the desks farthest away from Cato. But we all know he can't have that now don't we? He makes his way over to me and sits at the desk right next to mine.

"So, how is my favorite knife thrower?" He said with a smirk

"Fine, and how is the most arrogant boy I have ever met?" I say with a fake smile

"Oh I'm great! Better now actually!" He said with yet another smirk

"This is going to be one very long day." I sigh

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 6 of four leaf clover hope you liked it and please Review!**


	7. Why? Why me?

**I do not own the Hunger Games or Cato, or Clove, although that would be pretty awesome if I did.**

* * *

_**Clove's POV**_

"So do you ever smile?" Cato asks

I smirk "I would-if I could remove you from my hit list." I crack a small grin

"Yes! I made you smile. Everyone, I made Clove Serena Penskey smile!"

"First we are the only ones in here, and two how do you know my middle name?"

He looks me over for a second, then smirks "I do my research."

"Here, do me a favor, go stand on the edge of a cliff and let me push you off."

"Oh you know you love me." He smirks

I snort "Yeah I do, in your dreams."

Brin walks into the detention room with two sheets of paper, I'm guessing homework for getting detention. But man was I wrong. She hands one to me and one to Cato.

"Complete the quiz" I look at the questions on the paper:

_What is your favorite color?_

_If you had fifty dollars what would you spend it on?_

_If you could have any other name what would you choose it to be?_

I read each question over and over. What kind of sick quiz is this? I look over at Cato who is proudly filling in the blanks. His smirk growing bigger as he gets closer to the end of the test.

I'm sitting here completely confused. Is this a joke? I shrug my shoulders and get busy on the quiz.

Four hours later:

"And done" I smile confidently

"It took you four hours to complete a questionair-on yourself? That makes no sen-"

Thankfully Cato is cut off by Brin coming back into the room, she collected our papers, and left.

By the time I get back to my dorm its already dark out. So I change, brush my teeth, hop in bed, and fall asleep.

O~O

_**Two years later**_

"Now are you sure you don't wanna stay for another year?" My dear father asks me

"Yes I'm sure. I want to see Leena and mum again" I say cheerfully

"Okay, do you have your bag with you?"

"Yes of course, now lets go!" I say excitedly

My father and I make our way to the double doors when I hear a voice call out.

"Clove, Clove wait!" I turn around and see Raven waiting there.

'You forgot this in our room." Raven says handing me my favorite book, _'A winter's day break'. _

"Oh thanks Rave." I smile and take the book from her hands gently and pull her in for a hug at the same time.

I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer. Raven has been my only real friend for some time now. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bracelet. It's made of ribbons, braided with black blue and red-my three favorite colors.

"Just, don't you dare forget me."

"Of course not." I pull her in for yet another hug and we say our goodbyes.

I grab the handle of my suitcase and look towards my father I fake smile. I'm happy I'm going to see Leena and mom again. But I will miss Raven dearly. It'll be odd not waking up on the floor. Because Raven always pushes me off the edge of the bed every single morning.

I smile at the thought but just keep on walking. My mind wanders to my mother, I'm so excited to see her. Father and I are just about to get into the car when Brin comes running out yelling for me.

"What is it Brin?" She doesn't respond all she does is hand me a note.

I read the note and as soon as I do I drop to the floor, tears coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. The world begins to spin I can't see clearly because of all my tears. Why? Why me? I read the note one last time.

_"I'm sorry Clove but you mother's, dead." _

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger do you hate it? Do you like it? do you not know yet tell me in the comments please! Pretty please click that button. you know you want to! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	8. Authors note!

Hey guys I am so sorry I havent uploaded anoy of my stories in such a long time if any of are doing nanowrimo then you fell my pain! But if you don't its practically this thing where during the month of november where you try to write 50,000 words and well can i just say It isn't easy its my first year doing it so yeah once again I am truely sorry just know that after november i will be back up and running again :) Okay later everybody see ya later!1!


End file.
